


In a twin sandwich

by angxli_c



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Sandwich, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxli_c/pseuds/angxli_c
Summary: MC(a female reader or MC) is having trouble sleeping, she heads down to the kitchen to see if she can find something or someone ;) to help herShe finds Beelzebub and Belphegor there too, of course and they offer to *uhm, help MC fall asleep easierAnd nothing makes you more sleepy and tired than physical work, right?
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Obey Me





	In a twin sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This work or story was requested by diamond4ya on reddit, well really I offered myself to write them a little smut piece about a Beel and Belphie sandwich they wanted, and I happily decided on writing this, so I hope you like it :) <3 
> 
> Enjoy your twins ;)

y/n- means your name 

* * *

She sighs and throws the covers off of her, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, annoyed.

She can't sleep, why? It's either too hot or too cold, and she's tossing in the bed and can't fall asleep, no matter how much she tries to and Lucifer told her they were going to have a student council meeting earlier in the morning tomorrow, so she definitely needs to get rest. But how?

MC throws something a little more presentable on to go down into the kitchen and slips on her slippers, making her way down the stairs.

 _Maybe a glass of warm milk might help, yea or she could ask Satan to read to her, he's most likely still awake or she can ask to borrow a book from him~_ she thinks to herself. 

Stumbling into the kitchen that's she's slowly learnt the layout of during her stay here, she opens the fridge to look for a carton of milk and a glass to pour it into, and something to heat the milk in. As she closed the fridge door, her eyes met a couple sitting on a wooden table in the kitchen. It was Beelzebub and Belphegor, and Beel was eating what looked like a stack of grilled cheese toasts that he was, surprisingly, sharing with his twin brother.

They seemed to be busy talking, quite quietly at that, about something you didn't catch. 

Beel spots you and tries to talk with his mouth full, as best as he can, sounding muffled:

Beelzebub: Mm, MC, what are you doing up?

Belphegor: I have to agree, it's 2 am 

Y/n: I couldn't sleep, and I could say the same about you two, why aren't you in bed? 

Belphegor: Well Beel was hungry and I decided to join him down here cause I wasn't tired

Y/n: I bet you're going to be tired and sleepy in the morning, though

Belphegor: That's for me to worry about, anyways 

Y/n: Do any of you know a way to fall asleep fast and easy? I'm fully awake now and definitely not going to be able to get back to bed 

The twins looked at each other for a brief moment, exchanging small smirks. 

Y/n: What? 

Belphegor: Well I certainly have an idea..

Y/n: Sure, as long as it's not harmful or some type of joke 

Beelzebub: Let's head upstairs, to our room

Y/n: Okay? Yall better not fucking smother me with a pillow thought- she said, smiling a little. 

Beel and Belphie slide down from the table and head out of the kitchen towards their room, you three climbing the stairs with Belphie at the top, you in the middle and Beel not far behind. 

You walk in and leave your slippers at the door, your bare feet felt so nice on the soft carpet, you sigh and look around the room.You had to admit, you missed it quite a bit, when the kitchen got destroyed and you had to sleep here, the room was so nicely decorated, the way it was split into two colours: red and purple, the beds and the sofas and then the walls too, the spiral staircase and the balcony or second floor in the room -everything was so pretty. 

The room was a perfect temperature, not too hot or too cold, like a soft, warm air blanket was hugging you lightly, which made you stop and think if the twins set this whole thing up and made you sleepier as soon as you walked in, but then again Belphegor might like the room to be cosy for napping all the time. 

Y/n: What exactly was your idea again?- you asked, streching and raising your arms above your head, the tank top you had on riding up your stomach slightly, which made the brothers look and blush, Beel biting his lip a little and Belphie smirking. 

Belphie: Well, nothing makes you more tired then physical work, so we figured we could make something work for all three of us to go to sleep, we do have student council in the morning

Now, you were no naive person, hell you were flirty with all the brothers, joking around with innuendos, and you weren't exactly innocent, far from it actually ;)

So, when Belphie mentioned "physical work" your mind only went to one thing, the way they were both smirking here and there and brought you up to their room, they definitely planned on fucking you out until you got tired enough to go to sleep, either that or they had a personal gym somewhere in the room, and you highly doubted that, Beelzebub did like to work out and called you occasionally to help him film it but you didn't even think they had one here.

Beelzebub blushed- he had his fare share of being flirty and more then friendly, plus all the mentions of eating you- you hoped he'd take up on that "threat" or offer and actually do something as close as eating you without actually devouring you or cooking you, which would be eating you out (going down on you), leaving hickeys and biting down on somewhere and possibly drawing a little blood, that sounded great to you, but you had to focus right now-

Y/n: If I'm getting this right, you both want to share me and fuck me both until we're all tired? - you blushed, after all that took some courage to say and what if their plans were more innocent, like Belphegor does some type of drowsy spell on all of you? 

Beelzebub: Uhm, well yea, if you're down, of course! 

You squealed and smiled 

Y/n: Of course I want to! I'm more then happy to be in a sandwich between you two- the twins both smiled and blushed even more at your excited response, they were definitely glad to hear that. 

Y/n: Where would be the best place to do it? Or are we going to just move around as we please? Oh and whose bed are we sleeping in?

Belphegor: Well I guess my bed would be more appropriate, since I could cast a little spell with my powers that would feel like a light, refreshing mist over the bed that would serve as the final factor in making us tired, it would hold better over my bed and it usually lasts only that we get a good sleep and lifts off once we're all in deep sleep, a nice plus is that it also gives good dreams. 

Y/n: That settles that, now who wants to be where? Like in which position and who wants to be behind who?

Beelzebub: I think we'll be best switching when we feel like it

Belphegor: Yes I agree

Y/n: Let's get comfier then, shall we?

So you go and sit on the couches ( _let's just pretend they have like two coloured couches the same style of the sofas since it's just easier for the story rn lol)_

All three of you sat down on the couch, it was split coloured like the rest of the room, and it was quite roomy so it could easily fit you and the twins.

You let your hand run over the smooth, rich feeling leather, the couch also had "holes" like most leather furniture, and it made it look more elegant and vintage-y. 

Your tank top trying to be gently slipped off of you brought you out of your thought's, you lifted your arms so Beel could slip of the tank top easier. He took it off of you and threw it somewhere in the room, in the pile of clothes that was starting to form on the floor, for you to pick up later. 

Belphegor slowly moves your chin, so you face him, and tilts his head, kissing you softly. His warm, soft lips touch yours and you feel feverish already, kissing back with a wanting, meanwhile you can feel Beelzebub starting to leave gentle kisses from your neck to your shoulders and now exposed chest.

Belphegor threw off his hoodie to the clothes pile and you continued kissing, letting your hands explore his nicely toned chest, not too muscular, just the right amount, different compared to his brother who had toned abs from working out.

You liked them both, plus you didn't care about looks that much, but oh did it help that all of the brothers were irresistible and really hot, along with their personalities and everything there is to love about them, of course.

Beel gently picked up your right arm which had been just resting in your lap, and started leaving delicate kisses along it until he reached your palm, cupping his cheek in it and almost nudging his head in it.

You stopped to pay attention to Beel too, beacuse the brothers needed equal, fair amounts of affection from you, you pulled his head down in a kiss and he seemed to be a little more hasty then his twin brother, kissing you like he was tasting your lips, biting on your lower lip lightly.

You let a soft moan slip into the kiss and you somehow found yourself, instinctively on top of Beelzebub.Once you parted for air you smiled, realising you had climbed on top of him, straddling him at this point. You blush a little but smirk brighter when you feel something poking your thigh, naughty thoughts ran through your mind, letting yourself grind down on Beel slowly, drawing a low moan from him that was so good to hear.

Even Belphie was smiling, moving closer, kissing down your back softly, enough to make you shudder.

You didn't realise when or how but your pajama bottoms were already off, and somehow you didn't remember when instead of sitting on Beelzebub's lap you were sitting on top of Belphegor. You must have been distracted, I mean, who could blame you, they were both insanely attractive.

You smiled at Belphie, now with just your knees around his on the couch, lifting your ass in the air so that Beel can prep you, making out with Belphegor, gasping into the kiss when Beelzebub's cold, lube covered fingers eased their way into your ass, gently massaging it and the inside so that you'd relax.

Soon enough, you were sitting on top of Belphie with his dick in your ass and Beelzebub, slowly sliding his dick into your pussy, making sure he wasn't hurting you.

You let out a muffled moan, one of Belphie's hands coming up around your mouth;

Belphegor: We can't be too loud, everyone is probably asleep

You nodded and threw your head back as a sensation of being really full on both ends filled you (see what I did there? ;) God, this felt _amazing,_ like sitting on cloud nine, the bliss was starting to creep up sneak up on you, Beel took a hold of your legs and you rested them in his hands, as he held them perfectly open for him and Belphegor to see there and access it with no problem, and you weren't complaining at all. 

The twins started matching their thrusts, as you comfortably bounced up on Belphie's lap, pulled back into his chest, Beel would thrust forward, deeper into you, making you let out a louder moan as you slid down on Belphegor's cock and felt Beelzebub in you, they were both pretty big, but you did expect that since that probably went in hand with being handsome, devilish demons. 

Belphegor left kisses on your shoulders and neck, and Beelzebub curiously played with your nipples, flicking them gently to see what kind of response he'd get, your arch backed and you felt sensitive all over, the friction was almost too much for you, they were amazing at this and you weren't going to ask how, you just let yourself enjoy the moment and these beautiful twins.

There were thin layers of sweat on everybody, you'd switch positions or stop to readjust here and there, but you couldn't last much longer and they looked close too, the room was filled with pants, moans and noises of skin hitting skin. You were impressed at yourself that you actually managed to last this long with this much intense pleasure. 

You switched positions on the couch, you were now facing Belphegor, he got his turn with your warm snatch, and Beelzebub was having fun having a go at pounding you from behind, Belphegor encouraging his brother to spank your ass now and then, which left pretty red hand marks on your cheeks,making you squeal and growl in Belphie's ear. 

Belphegor rubbed your clit experimentally, you bit down on your lip, which barely made the little screams that left your lips be any quieter;

Y/n: O-oh, god, if you do that, then I won't be able to last much longer! 

Belphegor: Hmm, interesting, so if I just- he started rubbing slow, agonising figure eights on your clit and then sped up gradually, going faster and harder. You couldn't hold back anymore, your legs shook underneath you, clamping a little around Belphegor's legs and you let out sporadic breaths, desperately holding onto Beelzebub's hand that he had offered you, as you rode out the wave of your orgasm, your eyes rolling back and your head too. 

As you "endured" your orgasm, your pussy tightened as a normal reaction and this time your walls were squeezing Belphegor's member, he bit his lip and let out a higher pitched, moan which turned you on even more, a little track of your juices trailing down your inner thigh and down the remaining part of his dick that wasn't in you,he was awfully close to spilling over, close to the edge. 

At some point all of you were pretty tired so Beelzebub, somehow lifted you and Belphie both and set you down on the purple bed.

You pulled yourself off of Belphegor and he leaned against the pillows and the headboard, his head swaying slightly, he was sleepy so you and Beel decided to wrap it up, you were pretty close to being finished all together anyways. Beelzebub decided to slide in behind his drowsy brother, pulling him up carefully and sitting behind him, letting Belphegor lean back into his bigger brothers chest, Belphie slowly dozing off. 

You wanted to treat him to something a little sweet, looking up at Beel, you both smiled, knowing how you'll both work together to bring the tired demon in front of you to completion. You crawled up the bed, on your hands and knees, making yourself at home between Belphie's legs, spreading them open with care and letting your tounge run from the base to the tip of his hard member, one hand pumping away at him in a slow pace and working your tounge on him, meanwhile Beelzebub tenderly kisses his shoulder and collar bone, letting his hands run down his toned and slightly sweat shiny chest and sides, enjoying the way Belphegor was curving his back to get more of Beelzebub's touch. 

The reaction of Belphegor waking up from his half awake- half asleep state was priceless to you two, he stretched like a cat, as much as he could and suddenly realised where he was and what was happening; You wrapped your mouth around his dick, your warm throat welcoming it, you bobbed your head and Belphie let out noises of drowsy ecstasy, one hand clutching the sheets. 

Beelzebub gently lifted Belphegor's chin with his pointer finger and left gentle kisses on his chin and then their lips met, like a melt of heat and honey and Belphegor let a purr like moan into the kiss, the demons both sigh in pleasure. 

You looked up at the duo with a small smirk on your face, continuing to get Belphegor off, this time faster and then slowing down once your hand would reach the tip and then faster again, tracing random shapes into his inner thigh with your other hand. 

Belphegor's chest rose and fell, as he let out pants and gasps, moans slipping past his lips that sounded so sweet to you and Beel;

In a voice still laced with sleepiness, Belphie warned you-

Belphegor: I'm so close, ah, keep going! 

You gladly obliged, taking him into your mouth again and going faster, wanting to taste his warm cum on your tounge. Beel and Belphie were holding hands, the brother behind him keen on letting Belphegor hold onto his hand for support, as his climax approaches him. 

One last final stroke, one last lick and Belphie was over the edge, cumming and hard at it. 

He tries to formulate a coherent sentence, but the only thing that comes out is a broken, high pitched moan and his back arching, the hand that Beelzebub was holding tightening its grip on it. 

Belphegor's warm, sweet-ish cum shot down your throat, onto your tounge and you pulled off of his dick, satisfied, swallowing the load and soothing the boy a little by running your hands down his thighs, rubbing them. 

Once Belphie got a control of his breathing again, he smiled a small but genuine smile,fulfilled and fucked out. Beelzebub gently moved Belphegor to the side, seeing that you wanted to reach him.

You playfully sat with your knees folded under you in front of Beel, spreading his legs, you wanted to make him reach his orgasm as well, but this time Belphegor seemed to be interested in helping you out a little, or maybe watching curiously from the side, aroused. 

The look of interest and impatience in Belphegor's eyes encouraged you to start pumping Beelzebub's member, adding a soft curve to your wrist to add more pleasure, Beel let his head hit the headboard of the bed, his mouth open at the sensations. 

Hesitantly, Belphegor's hand joins yours around Beel's dick, wraping his hand around yours and now controlling the pace of the strokes, going faster. Beelzebub seems to react more to this, thrusting his hips up to meet your strokes, panting more. 

Then you realise that Beel and Belphie feel each others emotions and feelings if they're intense, like extreme hunger or sadness, cause now Belphegor seemed to feel his brothers pleasure partially, his lips parted and little whines coming out. You bent down to leave a soft kiss on top of Beel's slit, making both of the brothers let out a moan. 

So what if I- your other hand reached for Belphegor's dick and you started stroking him too, making sure to synchronise the tempo and speed on both of them. And you were right, beacuse now the twins were moaning louder, it seems that their feeling of the stimulation had amplified. You smiled and continued, going faster. 

Soon enough, both of the brothers were gasping, spilling their cum over and on your hands, at the same time. You felt satisfied and oddly enough, a bit proud. 

Suddenly, a mischievous thought ran through your head;

Y/n: Belphie, open up for me 

Belphegor looked a little confused but nonetheless, opened his mouth and you sneaked in your fingers covered in Beelzebub's cum, letting him gently suck on them. Belphegor's cheeks flushed red but he made an approving noise, and you smirked slightly, then Beel took your other hand and put your fingers on his tounge and tasted his brothers cum, now you blushed too. 

Once you all cleaned up, Belphegor let you borrow one of his hoodies, which was oversized on you, perfect for sleeping comfortably. It smelled like him and it made you feel all warm and fuzzy. Beelzebub went and got your toothbrush from your room, and Belphie helped you stand up, because your legs were still a little wobbly, from all of that.

While you and Beel brushed your teeth, Belphegor set up the spell over the bed. It wasn't that visible, it just looked like that area was slightly blurry and when you waved your hand around in it, small particles would move around, like air bubbles. But once all three of you got under the covers in the bed and turned off the lights, you could definitely feel the effect, already feeling more tired, worn out. 

Beelzebub was on your left side and Belphegor was on your right side, you were in a twin sandwich. As you slowly began to drift off to sleep, all three of you cuddled up together, closer. You felt really happy that you found yourself in the kitchen and got to do this. 

You just hoped you'll all be well rested and that you aren't late to the student council meeting,oh and hopefully the rest of The House of Lamentation didn't hear you, and that you don't get a load of it the next morning, cause you knew that the other brothers definitely weren't going to let you live it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, feel free to comment or leave a kudos :)


End file.
